leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Leo636/Champions who desperately need skins!
Why do we use skins? I think we use skins not only to show that we have money but we use skins to show that we are really good at a champion. When you main a champion you want all their skins to show that you will pwn all. So it is frustrating when one of the champions you love to use doesn't have a skin that you can be proud of and say that you are an expert at this champion. I would like these champions to get a skin like the quality riot is making today (particle and model changes). (This is very frustrating to me since I main Karma who i will touch on later). I have narrowed down the champions who are in need of this symbol that is skins. These champions fit these criteria: *Must not have any skins with particle or voice changes. *Must have less than 3 skins. So without further ado... Champions who are DESPERATE need of a skin. (Champions who have 2 skins without and particle changes) : : Skaner is from the time when riot (with limited resources) released 2 skins with no particle changes, now they release one skin with particle changes. Since then he has not see any skins come his way most likely due to his unpopularity as a champion. Skarner needs some love right now! :: Next Possible Skin: Well they've been teasing Battlcast Skarner from since when. Mabye they'll release it when his rework comes out in one big bundle with "I'm sorry" tagged to it. : : Yorick is in the same boat as as he is from that time as well. He has not seen any skins either most likely due to his toxticity in the game as well as his unpopularity outside of the esports. I really like Yorick (even though i dont play him) and think that they are loads of great fan skins and ideas for him. Riot PLZ! :: Next Possible Skin: Like Skarner he is reciving his rework soon. I hope that they are delaying it for his new skin! Champions who need skins NOW. (Champions who have 3 skins without particle changes) : : Evelynn has recived one skin since her release (Tango Evelynn) however it does not change any of her particles. One reason why she has not seen any skins is probly due to her horrendous rigging and model. To riot's defense I would not like to make a skin for her until after some sort of visual upgrade and she needs one desperately as she is rising in popularity due to the extinction of pink wards and oracles. :: Next Possible Skin: '''After her visual upgrade, then we can talk! : : Before her rework she would be up there with Skarner and Yorick. However her rework redid her classic skin. This is a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing is that she looks fabulous in her classic skin. The bad things is that we Karma players can't use it cause we'll look like ordinary Karma hipsters (>.<). When I play Karma I want the people to know that I am an expert at player Karma and not some Karma noob so that's why I want a new skin for Karma. Another thing is that she is post visual rework, almost everyone gets a skin post rework sooner or later (With the exception of Ashe (she has particle changes as well as a heck load of skins) and Trundle (who unfairly got particle changes and Karma didn't!)). I would also like to see them add some sakura petals or sun symbols or mabye make her traditonal skin's particles pink and purple similar like how they did with Trundle and his pillars. :: '''Next Possible Skin: '''The Lunar Revel is coming up! Lunar Karma! Rings any bells!!!!! : : I'm starting to see a pattern here (:P). Anywho, Leblanc is simlar to Eve. She got a Christmas skin however it did not have any particle effects. They need to hurry up on a skin for her since she is rising in popularity due to her decptive decption and her annoying burst and silences, not to mention the fall of asassins. :: '''Next Possible Skin: Anytime you have free time! Honorable Mentions (Champions who have 3 skins with one with limited particle effect): : : In riot's defense it is hard to make a skin for Fiora because she has next to no particles. However Fiora players (if there is any :P (i jest, i jest)), at leat get their scrumptious Headmistress Fiora skin who's basic attack have a resounding thwack to them. : : Volibear does have Runeguard in which he just got but the paricles are limited at best however i doubt we'll see a skin for him soon since he just got that one (unless you make Arcade Volibear then you can run around the fields of justice with a rainbow trailing behind you!). Special Mention: : : Due to popular demand and my own descretion, I have entered Rumble in here for he only has two skins with limited particle changes (pineapples and canonballs on his ult). However on riot's defense they did say, like eve, that it was very diffucult to make skins for him due to his rigging and modelling. :: Next Possible Skin: They have to do some magic with his model first, then he has a chance to get a skin. :: And so there you have so, do you like my suggestions? Why or why not? What champions do you think are desperatly in need of skins? Sound off in comment sections below and ill see you later! NOTE: There is still a plethora of champions who have more skins but no particle changes (like the imfamous Ryze) so they should get some skins to but there it too many to count! (well at least here) Category:Blog posts